


Strawberries and Champagne

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Food Play, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica knows how to spoil her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Champagne

“Close your eyes.” Pacifica says, untying the black scarf around her neck.

“I love surprises!” Mabel grins, closing her eyes as Pacifica leans forward to kiss her. She wraps the scarf over her eyes and ties it neatly in a knot behind her head. 

Mabel’s ears perk up at the sound of ribbon unfurling with an unzipping noise and shredded wrapping paper. Something rich and dark hits her nose. “Chocolate!” 

“Close,” Pacifica says evenly. “Chocolate covered strawberries.” She sets the box aside for now, moving onto the next present.

A loud “pop” is the next thing that cuts through the silence. “Champ pag eeen!” Mabel shouts.

“It’s called ‘champagne’.” 

“Cham. . . cha. . . ALCOHOL!”

Pacifica chortles behind her hand, pouring herself a glass. She takes a tentative sip which Mabel hears, pouting. “You’re drinking without me?!”

Pacifica sets the glass down, smirking. “You want a drink?”

“Du~ uh.”

The blonde rolls her thumb around the rim of the champagne bottle. “Take off your clothes.” 

It’s not a question, and certainly not a suggestion. It’s a command, and though Mabel makes a show of puffing out her cheeks in indignation, she wiggles out of her oversized hot pink sweater. She’s about to take off her skirt too when Pacifica stops her.

“Turn around first. Yes, like that. Now you can take it off.”

Mabel shimmies out of the skirt, and then, without Pacifica asking, because she knows what her girlfriend wants, she takes off the bright red panties also. She makes a show of it, bending forward and putting her ass in the air. Pacifica nods her approval and kisses her backside. Her fingers slope up Mabel’s calves and linger on her inner thigh. She can feel the heat of Mabel’s sex on her fingertips. “Good kitten.” 

Mabel practically purrs at the sentiment, pressing against Pacifica’s hand. She pulls back slightly when the other woman presses the cold champagne bottle against her skin. 

“Hey!”

“Hay’s for horses,” Pacifica chides. “Turn around.” 

Mabel does so, shivering slightly from the cold, toes curling. The bottle presses against her lips, and carefully Pacifica tips it forward so champagne bubbles over Mabel’s lips and drenches the front of her naked body. She yelps and protests. It takes all her restraint to not jump back.

“I’m cold.”

Pacifica kisses her mouth, wet and spiked with champagne.

“I’ll warm you up,” she promises and Mabel smiles, pulling her into a deeper kiss. The blonde pulls back. “Do you want a treat?”

“I dunno,” Mabel says, shrugging casually, “the last time I asked for a drink you dumped a bunch of cham pag- blargh I can’t say it right! Shut up!- alcohol on me.”

“Are you complaining?” There’s a lilt to her voice that reassures her that Pacifica is laughing along with her. “I promise it’s not going to be like that. Now, open your mouth, Pet.”

Mabel opens her mouth in a perfect ‘O’ shape, and as promised, Pacifica rolls a treat along her bottom lip. It smells dark and fruity. It’s a chocolate covered strawberry and upon recognizing it Mabel takes a big bite.

“Do you like it?”

“Mmmmmm,” Mabel practically moans. “Why have I been wasting my time with Hershey’s? Where has this chocolate been all my life??”

“France.” Pacifica hand-feeds her another. There is a bit of chocolate smudged on the corner of her mouth, and Pacifica licks it off between kisses. Mabel shudders, but she’s no longer cold.

“You messy girl,” Pacifica whispers against the nape of her neck, “am I going to have to lick you clean? This champagne is very expensive, you know.” Her tongue laps up the beads of cold liquor off Mabel’s breasts. A flourish of pink colours Mabel’s shoulders. She sighs contently as Pacifica gently sucks and tugs her nipples between her teeth. 

She moves on, leaving a trail of kisses, stopping only to lap up the sweet sparkling champagne. She pauses when she reaches Mabel’s divide. The soft brown curls were glistening with drink and Mabel’s wetness. Pacifica closes her eyes, breathing deep before taking her in her mouth. She smells musky and otherworldly, better than the most expensive perfume she owns. The sweet taste of champagne pales in comparison, and only compliments the taste of her. 

Mabel grips the back of Pacifica’s head, her moans echoing in the marble room. Her back is pressed against the cool white wall, her legs shaking as she struggles to steady herself. She’s so wet she’s dripping, and when Pacifica curls her fingers into her she howls, bucking into her face and drenching the floor completely. She comes more times than she can count, and just as Pacifica is afraid she can’t keep up, Mabel slumps against the wall, catching her breath. Her legs are shaking and Pacifica helps her fall down safely.

Pacifica brushes Mabel’s bangs out of her eyes. Mabel tells her it’s the best sex they’ve ever had and Pacifica waves it off, telling her she says that every time.

“But I really mean it,” Mabel says, inviting herself into the heiress’s lap. Pacifica reaches to untie the scarf, but Mabel stops her, planting a kiss on her inner wrist. “Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
